This invention relates to coupling devices, and more particularly to coupling devices used between a transmission output and a final drive input.
At times, it is necessary to tow a track laying vehicle to a repair shop or facility. When a track laying vehicle is to be towed, it is necessary to decouple the drive sprockets from the transmission output shafts. This is generally accomplished by removing a cover on the sprocket housing to gain access to a lateral positioning arrangement which controls the linear positioning of a shaft having a toothed coupler connected between the transmission output and the final drive gearing of the sprocket. One such mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,037 issued to Bullock, Jan. 1, 1985, and assigned to the assignee of this application.
The transmission is also decoupled from the final drive during repair or replacement of the transmission. At the completion of vehicle towing or during transmission replacement, the couplers have to be reconnected between the transmission shafts and the final drive gearing of each sprocket. With the prior art devices, at least three mechanics or technicians are required to attend to the recoupling maneuver. One mechanism operates the engine to cause control of the transmission output shaft while the other two mechanics control the linear movement of the couplers so that reengagement of the toothed components can be accomplished.
Also, while the transmission is removed from the vehicle, the tracks or sprockets of the vehicle must be braked to prevent inadvertent movement of the vehicle. This requires the mechanic or technician to locate material with which to block the tracks or the sprockets.